legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Valtez
Valtez is a Drakkin swordsmaster, trained by Unsy'n Dod Ibenbywydau during his time in the Nordrasith empire. He is known for having taught Nikk Shadius and Spetzraiz Resuka simultaneously, while their fathers had no knowledge of the fact that he was. In doing so, Valtez harbored one of the story's greatest secrets, since both sons were destined to be kings of opposite factions. In his training, he taught them to respect each other, hoping to make them into paragons of peace, not weapons of war. History 'Early life' Valtez was a student alongside Lucien Avaros, future king of Nordrasith, under Elder Unsy'n Dod Ibenbywydau. While Lucien was a steadfast opponent and quicker learner, Valtez was more versatile under Unsy'n's tutelage. However, Valtez had never defeated Lucien in combat during his prime, but in their last encounter, he forced him into a draw, something Lucien came to regret for many years. While Lucien sought (and by destiny it was so) to become the future king of Nordrasith, Valtez wished to become a teacher, continuing Unsy'n's teachings and philosophy. 'First War' During the First War, before the foundation of the Brotherhood and Confederacy, Stephan Sha Dius requested Valtez's assistance in training his son, Nikk. Valtez initially accepted, due to the offer in gold he was given. However, Vestro Resuka also asked for him to train his son, Spetzraiz. Initially, Valtez was hesistant, since both sons would become enemies, and he would earn the ire of both kings had they found out. He told Vestro to wait a day, then accepted his request. Once he had both boys under his tutelage, Valtez met them at different locations. Both kings, and sons, had no idea of the other son's existence, something Valtez kept secret. He knew that understandably that the boys would become weapons of war; Valtez wished for them to become paragons of peace. Over the next few years, Valtez then fashioned Nikk and Spetzraiz into highly trained, extremely competent swordsmen. They would spar with each other, and several of Valtez's other students, defeating them effortlessly. At one point, he earned the council of Lucien Avaros, and requested Lucien fashioned their skills on the both of them. Both of them fought Lucien at the same time, to which Lucien defeated them. Months later, they had a rematch; Lucien was defeated, soundly. As a form of payment to Valtez, he requested that no one else knew of the outcome, presumably as to not break his secret from the leaders of the Brotherhood and Confederacy. Later, Valtez, distraught, sat the boys down and told them the secret he had been hiding from both of them. Nikk and Spetzraiz, astounded, acknowledged each other as close allies, despite the philosophies that differed between them. They both came to understand that they would eventually have to uphold the codes of their respective faction, but wished to avoid absolute confrontation, something Valtez also yearned for. When both sons went home, it was a matter of days before both Stephan and Vestro found out Valtez's secret. 'Second War' After the conclusion of the Second War, Valtez was still seen as a paragon of swordsmanship, but due to his previous kept secret, he wished to be more selective of his students, having them rather be members of neutrality, rather than aligning to factions. At the same time, Valtez was attempting to restore ties to the Val'Nik, in which he began training the highly-touted Val'Nik Trio. Valtez travelled to Dragon Babylon during the time of the Second War. He also began teaching members of the Sai Dynasty. During the Brotherhood and Confederacy's conflicts on Outhria, Valtez aided Dragon Babylon in defending against them and preparing for war if they were desperate to take the lands. Altes Killa, patriarch of the Killa family, asked Valtez to train his six sons, Yarou, Taisan, Acronite, Zenberg, Shiryuu, and Gunthar. Valtez graciously accepted, but found it quite difficult, considering the "personalities" of all the brothers. 'Third War' The end of the Third War was disastrous, Valtez saw nothing but bloodshed, but knew that his former students would soon take the reigns. Both leaders, however, wanted Valtez dead for training the other's son. Nikk threatened to disavow his allegiance to the Brotherhood if Stephan did anything, which would make the Brotherhood considerably weaker, especially considering Stephan's illness, and Nikk's strength. Stephan warned Nikk that if the time comes, he would have to do what was necessary. He then died on his death bed, passing his royal sword to his son. Vestro, however, was more radical. Vestro cornered Valtez and attempted to fight him, using forbidden magicks that nearly killed him. However, Valtez escaped. Vestro later tracked him down, and his plans were overheard by Spetzraiz. Planning to use the Forgotten siege weapons, Spetzraiz tried to reason with his father, to no success. Vestro warned Spetzraiz not to intrude, and said he would slaughter all in his way. Spetzraiz, wishing to not see the death of his former master, rebelled. Vestro later took his own life, which empowered his weapon, telling his son that he had always hoped for him to side with him on conflicts, but that if he wanted to lead the Confederacy to true victory, he would do what was necessary, even if that was to kill your best friend. Valtez attended the funerals of both kings in secret before retreating to Nordrasith. He hasn't been heard of since for years, until the first battle for Nordrasith. 'First Battle for Nordrasith' Valtez was shocked at Lucien's fate, being transformed into Grimbane. At one point, he dueled him, losing, and nearly lost his soul. He then came to accept that he may never be able to beat his once greatest ally. He then watched his students, Nikk and Spetzraiz, defeat him together, being unable to assist. It was presumed he went elsewhere, or died from his injuries, as neither of the Two Kings saw or heard from him after the war. 'A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane' One of Valtez's weapons is a fabled item, a rare drop, from elite entities in Deathheim. Based off the description of the item - "An elegant longsword which looks as if it was just forged" suggests that Valtez may be alive, due to the events of the Great Turnback.